custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Orek
Orek is a Skakdi general under the command of the prime warlord Trakshee. Biography Early Life Orek, along with all other Skakdi, existed peacefully with other species until the arrival of Makuta Spiriah. As a result of the Makuta's experiments to give them powers, Orek was granted elemental control of Plasma, a vision power, and an individual ability. Corrupted by their newfound powers, the Skakdi became a violent, destructive race. At some point during this time, Orek was employed by the Brotherhood of Makuta as a soldier, though eventually left their services and returned to Zakaz. Orek then proceeded to use his powers to develop a nasty reputation among the natives of Zakaz before becoming a high-ranking soldier of a tribe under the command of a female Skakdi warlord named Trakshee. General Some time after this, the warlord's general, Osbek, attempted to betray her to a rival war leader known as Nektann. Due to Orek's actions, however, Osbek was exposed and punished for his crimes. In recognition of his deeds, Orek was promoted to the rank of general, leading Trakshee's soldiers at her side. Eventually, Trakshee allied her tribe with the forces of the powerful Dark Brotherhood, and Orek maintained a high rank in both her Skakdi army and the Brotherhood, due to his position as Trakshee's general. More recently, two Toa, Hydros and Kazepza arrived on Zakaz. Deciding to apprehend them, Orek ambushed the Toa, first quietly abducting Kazepza before blasting Hydros with a burst of Plasma. The Skakdi finished the male Toa with a blow to the head, knocking him out. Orek proceeded to take the intruders back to a stronghold where he had two other soldiers bind them in chains and placed under guard while he went to fetch the tribe's leader. By the time he returned the Toa had awakened. Orek introduced himself and told the Toa why they had been captured before introducing them to his leader. However, before they could torture or kill the Toa, they revealed themselves as allies of the Dark Brotherhood leader Conqueror, with some kind of proposition for Trakshee and her tribe. Kazepza, Hydros and Trakshee eventually managed to reach an agreement, and Orek along with his master set out with the two Toa to locate their other allies on the island. The group soon found them under attack by two beings, one known as Ventra, the other coincidentally turning out to be Osbek. After Trakshee committed her forces to the battle, Orek joined Hydros, Kazepza, and Zomahk in their struggle with Ventra, eventually defeating her. However, before she could be questioned, a servant of Osbek and Ventra's master, Zevrahk, arrived with a small squad of Rahkshi to give aid to the pair. Orek joined the battle, destroying a Rahkshi of Density Control that was threatening Trakshee. The two then teamed up to aid one their warriors in battling Osbek, though the treacherous Skakdi teleported away before they could attack him. He then managed to take down one of Trakshee's soldiers before attacking Orek himself, temporarily taking him out of the battle. He swiftly recovered, and Orek and his allies succeeded in surrounding Osbek and defeating the remainder of his Rahkshi. Before they could capture him, however, A crippled Rahkshi of Heat Vision attacked, distracting the group long enough for Osbek to escape. Deciding to give chase, Kazepza and Zomahk attempted to leave, though not before Orek and Trakshee questioned them on the deal they had made with them, prompting Kazepza to tell her to wait for further instructions on the matter. Hunt for Verahk Much later, Orek was approached by a being named Atukam, who recruited him into his team searching for Makuta Verahk. Orek was selected for the team due to his earlier association with the Brotherhood of Makuta, and his knowledge of the resistance to expect from the forces of a Makuta. The group then traveled to an underground Dark Brotherhood bunker, where Orek and the rest of the team awaited the return of Mysa and Barionk. once they arrived, Atukam convinced Barionk to join the team, and they subsequently departed to enact their mission. The group then traveled to Verahk's island base near Xia. After explaining the nature of the location and the reasons why others had failed to get in, Atukam was able to unlock the door to Verahk's hideout, as his unique energy signature as a Makuta was the method of opening the door. After quelling Barionk's anger at Atukam's status as a Makuta, Orek and the team proceeded into Verahk's base to find it empty and discarded. Before they could begin investigating the area, Gravak noticed something moving in the shadows, prompting Barionk to take a closer look. When Barionk claimed he found nothing, the Toa was attacked by the Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr, who prepared himself for a conflict with Atukam and his allies. As the battle began, Orek found himself overpowered by Skorr, who subsequently slammed Orek into a wall, knocking the Skakdi out. Orek remained comatose for the remainder of the conflict, though eventually regained his senses in time to help the others question a defeated Skorr. After this, much to Orek and Barionk's protest, Atukam offered the Zeverek a spot on their team, an offer Skorr accepted. Abilities & Traits Crafty and vicious, Orek is a strong and powerful warrior. He is known across Zakaz as a force to be reckoned with and knows how to make others suffer. A master of the blade, Orek is known to often use only his wit and blade to devastate his foes. Despite these traits, however, he is remarkably loyal to Trakshee and will usually do as he is told without question. Orek possesses elemental Plasma powers that are usually only accessible by combining them with the powers of another Skakdi, though his Blazestorm Sword allows him to bypass this weakness. In addition, he wields paralysis vision that can render a foe helpless, the length of time the opponent is paralyzed depending on the intensity of the blast, as well as the ability to become virtually invulnerable to physical damage or injury for a short period of time. Tools Orek's main weapon is his Blazestorm Sword, which allows him to access his elemental powers without combining them with another Skakdi's. He also uses a Protosteel Acid Blade which, as its name suggests, is a Protosteel blade that can dissolve most matter on contact through the use of a highly corrosive acid. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Skakdi Category:Toa Hydros Category:Plasma